Inner Child
by Thanat0s
Summary: Akane gets tired of Ranma's uncertainty. One minute he's all serious and caring, the next he's some egotistical jerk. So Akane taps into his 'inner child' to learn the true Ranma. No outside influences whatsoever. CHP4 UP!
1. I've got da powa!

**Inner Child**  
by Darth Wraith 

Disclaimer: Ranma 1/2 and KOF is not mine. 

' ' - thoughts | " " - speaking  
[ ] -Ranma's thoughts, heard by Akane

* * *

"Onee-chan! Come and look!" Akane excitedly waved at Kasumi, motioning for her to take a look at the koi bowls. A bunch of kids were busily trying to catch a few home. Some kids walked out happy, others either pouting or just plain sad. 

Kasumi walked over to Akane. "What is it?" she asked.

Akane's eyes fluttered, reflecting the shining stars above, giving them a glazed look. "Do you have 100 yen? I want to take a stab at catching those fishes. Don't you think they'll make a nice addition to our koi pond?"

"Sorry Akane. But you know I wasn't really planning to do anything. Just to enjoy the spectacle, that's all. Besides, wouldn't Nabiki-chan have the money? I mean, wherever she goes, money follows." Akane and Kasumi giggled slightly. Meanwhile Nabiki came back, holding a large stuffed bear.

Akane grinned. "Onee-chan, can I borrow 100 yen? I want to catch some koi," pointing to the bunch of cute koi, inwardly jumping in excitement. Nabiki raised an eyebrow, but seeing that she was after all her sister, she smiled and complied. Taking the 100 yen, Akane proceded to pay the fisherman guy when a hand grabbed her shoulder. If she was some regular person she probably would have screamed in shock and jumped about like a...typical girl. But this was Akane Tendo. Practitioner of Anything Goes. Such situations were babyish compared to what she's experienced; especially her near death experience in Jusenkyo. Akane turned swiftly around, caught the meddling arm, and twisted it to a highly uncomfortable situation.

The owner of the arm yelped in surprise. "Ah! Stop! I not here to hurt you, honored lady!" Akane instantly let go and looked at the person's face. He seemed oddly familiar, she wondered, but nevertheless her suspicion was still apparent in her face, and it never relented. Finally she demanded, "Who are you?"

"I be Eggplant, honored guest. Mastermind, people call me, yadda yadda..." Eggplant yawned after making his introduction.

Akane's curiousity finally won over hostility. "You wouldn't happen to be related to the Jusenkyo guide or something?" 

Eggplant's eyes widened when he heard 'Jusenkyo'. "Why yes, honored guest-"

"Please, just call me Akane."

"...honored Akane," Akane rolled her eyes, silently admiring and laughing at Eggplant's formality, but Eggplant took no notice and continued, "I be the brother of the guide. He comical fellow." Eggplant laughed, seemingly recollecting memories of him and the Jusenkyo guide.

"So Eggplant-san, why do people call you Mastermind?"

"Ah, I be the one who knows everything about the mind. Is very unique, you know, and always truthful. Example, if you be a teacher, and your student did not come with homework. When teacher ask why you forget, and student give excuse, the mind always be thinking about what really happen. If truth, body and mind are at ease, otherwise they be at conflict. Got it?"

"What do you mean by body and mind at ease?"

Eggplant thought for a while, and gave a simple question, "When you lie, you don't feel...right, right?" 

Akane nodded, "Most of the time. Actually, all the time."

Eggplant smiled. "So I have power to give mind reading abilities. Very benefical to see through lies, literally. Another good example be if husband cheats on you....well you know what I be meaning."

Akane shook her head. "No thanks, Eggplant, but that explanation was quite interesting." She was about to leave when suddenly an idea flashed across her mind. 'Hrm,' she thought, 'maybe this *is* a good way to figure out what the heck Ranma's up to whenever he's not home. This time the baka cannot lie to me. And...' she sighed, '...maybe I might know how exactly he feels about his fiancées, including me.' A part of her desparately wanted to know the truth, and another part told her that she may regret it for the rest of her life. Being the martial artist she was, never backing away from an obstacle, she chose the former. "On second thought, gimme the ability."

Eggplant grinned. "That be 500 yen, but since you know my brother, I discount you to 100 yen. Indeed it be good for knowing Ranma's true self" Akane gasped, but wasn't heavily surprised since Eggplant already said that he could read minds. She gave him the money. "Now close your eyes," he instructed, "and relax." Akane listened, closing her eyes and relaxing.

"blahdiblahdiblahdiblah," Eggplant muttered incoherently. A bright yellow glowed on his palm. Kasumi and Nabiki watched in silent amazement as he placed his hands on Akane's head. Akane suddenly felt herself lighten up, and after a while the feeling subsided. She sighed, enjoying the lightness, silently pouting that it ended so quickly. Eggplant smiled, and gave Akane her instructions. "Now, all you do is look at the person and say this, 'cha ching!' and you are now mind reading! But this last only 3 day, so make good use! Only works within 1 mile radius."

Akane digested the information. But Eggplant was still not finished. "Also, you will be dreaming Ranma's dreams. And you will basically feel what he feels when dreaming. It may not be pleasant, but nothing I can do about that." Akane didn't care; such a small side effect was nothing compared to the benifits.

Eggplant turned to Akane's sisters, "What about you two?" Both shook their heads.

"We don't need it," Kasumi smiled. Nabiki said the same thing. Eggplant then waved and walked away from the three girls, going in some weird tent-looking thingy.

Nabiki looked at the two sisters. "Well, wanna go home?" Kasumi and Akane nodded.

"Nabiki, Kasumi," Akane suddenly said. "Don't tell ANYONE about this, please?" Actually Akane knew that Kasumi wouldn't tell, but just in case. Nabiki was a different matter. If a person must go stark naked in a public place so she can make money, she would do anything in her power to have that happen.

Thankfully, Nabiki thought that this idea was nothing more than a fraud. "Sure whatever. I think that the glowing hands were some light show or something. Bleh! A waste of 100 yen! But then, this is Nerima, but this is just too stupid to believe. I won't tell, but that's because it's not worth telling."

Akane sighed in relief. They headed back home.

* * *

"Oyaji! Get back here and fight me like a man! Or panda!" Ranma, seething, was chasing an irritable looking panda, fists clenched ready to flatten the panda out for rugmaking. 

Genma Saotome, currently a panda, was running around with a pair of chopsticks holding a hunk of juicy-looking sukiyaki beef, 'brwf'-ing with a smirk on his face. Suddenly Ranma gained a burst of speed and knocked Genma towards the gate. At this moment, the three Tendo girls were at the gate after enjoying the carnival. They jumped in shock, barely dodging the 1000 pound (er...pandas are this heavy right?) panda who seemed to squelch when it landed. Ranma then quickly grabbed the chopsticks away and stuffed the sukiyaki into his mouth (yes, the sukiyaki survived, don't ask me how, it just did ^_^). Swallowing, Ranma sighed, thinking, 'this was good. If only Akane can cook like Kasumi. Feh, what am I thinking, as if that'd ever happen.' Suddenly his thoughts of food was cut short with a loud shout from Akane.

"Hey you! Watch where you kick the panda around!"

"I'm sorry Kasumi and Nabiki; I didn't know you were at the gate. Akane...you on the other hand are a martial artist. You should've dodged," Ranma sneered, sticking his tongue out. Akane was visibly mad, especially when he was so polite to her sisters and not her.

"Wait what am I saying?" Ranma said,"it's not like your body's fast enough to dodge."

Akane said softly, "Are you implying I am fat?"

Ranma suddenly started sweating. That tone of voice was clearly disaster for him. He gulped. However his pride went in his way. "Hah! Of course! You're such a fat, uncute tomboy. You just figur-"

Akane took a nice golf swing with her famous wooden mallet, but not before looking at his eyes and saying, "Cha ching!"

* * *

Ranma, meanwhile was watching the stars from a nice view in the sky. A flock of migrating ducks flew past him.

Duck 1: Hrm, what kinda bird you think that is?

Duck 2: I'm not sure. But I'm pretty sure that I see them on the ground. Uh...human I think is what they're called

Duck 1: That's odd. How can he fly?

Duck 3: Oh he's just Ranma Saotome. He frequents the skies quite a lot. Got this info from some weird duck...it wore glasses. How nerdy can he get?

Duck 1 & 2: (laughs) Oh well. Let's go.

* * *

NOTES: R & R! Thank you! (Bad grammar on Eggplant's dialogue was intended...trying to emulate bad accent :P) Attempted humor at the back. Please don't flame me for that :P


	2. Testing 1 2 3

**Inner Child**  
by Darth Wraith 

Disclaimer: Ranma 1/2 is not mine. 

' ' - thoughts | " " - speaking  
[ ] -Ranma's thoughts, heard by Akane

* * *

"Ite..." Ranma hobbled as if drunk back to the Tendo Dojo, after a particularly long flight via. Mallet Airlines. [Man...Akane didn't have to hit that hard...I guess I should've said her drawbacks without telling her she's fat.] He sighed. He checked the time - 11 pm - and decided to go to sleep.

Of course Akane heard what Ranma thought (because of Eggplant), and she was quite surprised at his thought apology. She blushed slightly and soon forgot about the latest argument. She too went to sleep.

* * *

"Ranchan!"

"Airen!"

"Ohohohoho Ranma-sama!"

"Come give me the love I deserve and which you always wanted to give out to us!" Ukyo, Shampoo, and Kodachi were currently chasing Ranma. Akane in a shock realized that she saw herself next to...herself? But she soon recalled about Eggplant who explained that she will experience the victim of her mind reading's dreams...if he's within a one mile radius. In any case, Ranma suddenly felt frozen stiff and in time, all three fiancées glomped themselves onto Ranma. Akane (the one in Ranma's dream), felt her anger flare up and she conjured a flaming mallet (lol she's that mad) and plummeted him sky-high. Ranma felt quite relieved that he got out of the three fiancées, or so he thought. His stomach still felt a bit tight, and ruffles of brown and purple were wiping his face. Ranma could only close his eyes and hide back the tears of anguish.

To make things worse, a storm started brewing. As soon as the rain fell, the cursed forms took over the original forms. Ranma-chan felt an odd sense of fear, followed by a purr. He screamed like he never screamed before, while Ukyo's head proceded to give him a full-blown french kiss. Akane could only watch in horror and raging jealousy as the lips started to close in. And then, the world turned black.

[Oh my god! That was the craziest and scariest nightmare I've had yet! Thank god it's not real, or else Akane will really produce a flaming mallet and I will become her test subject!] Akane heard Ranma's thought as he woke up from the nightmare. She smiled, 'At least he considered this a nightmare.' She debated whether to tell him about her secret, but common sense told her that wouldn't be a smart thing to do. Who knows what might happen if she told him...foot on brain disease? (Bad attempt at humor...sorry :P)

* * *

7:30 am...

"Ranma! Wake up!!" Akane shouted from outside the furo. No answer.

"RANMA!!" No answer. Suddenly, she got an inspiration.

"Hello, anybody there?" Akane said, trying her best to imitate Nodoka Saotome, Ranma's mother. Both Genma and Ranma suddenly froze in shock. Their eyes snapped open, and they both hurried to dump cold water with their buckets. To their dismay, and annoyance, it was only Akane.

[Wow, never thought that Akane could imitate my mother so well. Heh...she'll be a good mother someday...I just hope no seppuku is involved for our kids *shudder*. There's no way I'm like Pops. At least Akane didn't dump me with cold water; I like that]. Akane blushed after hearing Ranma's thought solioquy. Too bad his mouth wasn't the same.

"Man! Trying to imitate Mom? Hah! I could tell anytime that you didn't sound like Mom. Besides, you're such an uncute tomboy, so how could you even remotely sound like her?" Ranma stuck out his tongue to add emphasis to his insult, although his insides wrenched while saying that. Classic foot in mouth.

Akane looked like she was ready to flatten Ranma out, but she noticed a little flaw in Ranma's insult. She exploited it without hesitation. "Right, so what could've made you wake up and dump water over yourself?"

[Damn, she's good.] Ranma stayed silent, red spreading across his face of embarrassment.

Akane laughed and told Ranma to get ready. Genma meanwhile was still frowning at Akane for disturbing his precious sleep. Ranma took a kettle of hot water and poured it over himself, and tossed it to Genma who did likewise, restoring their original forms. He took his backpack and proceeded to the dining area.

"Good morning Ranma-kun," Kasumi greeted him from the kitchen.

"Heya Kasumi, good morning," Ranma responded. [If only Akane was like her.]

"Good morning Ranma!" Akane said with a light, cheery voice.

Ranma blinked. He felt as if somebody has just read his mind. He dismissed the silly notion, but in any case he answered Akane back, "Good morning!" Breakfast was another boring session, with Ranma and Genma fighthing over the food and Akane glaring at Ranma. They soon headed to school.

'Now,' Akane thought, 'Ranma's gonna be thinking lots. I will know for sure which of his fiancées he actually loves (I hope he thinks about that) and any other dirty little secrets he might keep from me.' With her mind set, she gave a determined "hmmph!" and walked briskly; like a soldier. Ranma raised an eyebrow, shaking his head. "Sooo uncute," he muttered.

As they neared the gates, a familiar shout was heard. "Tendo Akane, embrace me with all your love. Do not keep it contained! Fight that vile influence from that vile fiend known as Ranma Saotome, and when you win your love will burst like an A-bomb!" (^_^). Akane sighed and punted Kuno to air. 

Ranma soon caught up with her, noticing that her hands were in a Superman-like fashion. "Err...he's gone?" Ranma squinted at the sky and noticed a faint blue and black uniform, bokken sticking out from the side. [Feh. Kuno, what a dolt.]

"Yeah," Akane responded. She put a hand on her mouth. 'He's not supposed to know!'

"Yeah what?" Ranma asked. Apparently he was oblivious of his thoughts. When Akane didn't respond he gave her a poke on the side.

"Yow! Huh...uh..nothing...yeah.." Akane dumbly muttered. "Let's go to class."

"Er...right." Ranma responded. [She can be so cute at times.] Ranma smiled at Akane, who's back was facing him.

Akane, too, smiled and blushed at the compliment. Of course, she didn't dare to look back at Ranma. 'Sure he is real handsome and muscular,' she thought, 'and that pigtail is kinda cute too, but his arrogance and jerkiness...arrgh! But he hasn't thought of me as uncute today. I'm getting so confused.'

* * *

During lunchtime, Ranma was with his two friends, Hiroshi and Daisuke, while Akane was on another table with her two friends Yuka and Sayuri. Everything was 'normal' (heh...Nerima, normal? Just like saying 1+1=4) - even Ukyo was too busy making money from her okonomiyaki to bother Ranma at the moment - when a makeshift wall burst open and a purple-haired Chinese bimbo stepped in, scanning around the cafeteria. When her eyes saw Ranma, she bounded over the tables, dropped the ramen, which landed perfectly, and glomped onto Ranma.

"Nihao Airen!" Ranma felt like he was being choked rather than hugged. He futilely tried to push away, and much to his dismay, Akane's face became beet red with anger. To Ranma's horror, a flaming mallet was produced on Akane's hand. [Oh no,] he thought, [this is just like the dream. Now she's gonna pound me. I wonder if she'll ever learn that I don't actually want to hug Shampoo...besides I never hug back! I just wish that I could hug Akane...even kiss her...I wouldn't mind if it was only a dream...] He squeezed his eyes shut, readying the inevitable.

Akane nearly forgotten that she could read Ranma's thoughts, but after hearing his thought confession she had an evil idea. She proceeded towards the entangled couple while everyone else backed away in fear and sheer excitement. Even Ukyo hesitated for a moment to glomp Ranma as Akane walked.

"Uh oh...Ranma's in deep trouble."

"Deep? You're so understating the fact."

"Hehehe. I sure think that a cold bucket of water can be very useful now."

Akane's stomping soon slowed down to a calm tiptoe. As she neared the couple. She raised her mallet, and brought it down as hard as she could. A faint "boom!" was heard. Then Akane, twirling the mallet like a baseball aimed towards the sky and punted the unfortunate body into orbit. 

Ranma was still shaking when he felt a boom and his body felt loose once again. He opened his eyes to see Akane's forehead vein pop, eyebrows twitching in anger. Although a part of him felt relieved that Akane finally figured out his plight, he still felt uneasy...[after all, this is Akane...never know what she might hit.] He shut his eyes again, feeling the heat radiating from the mallet. But instead of contact, he felt the heat disappear. He looked up to see a blushing and smiling Akane, without her mallet. [She's...she's blushing?? Wow...heck...I am too!] Ranma felt his cheeks burn. Meekly, he thanked her, then quickly walked away from the scene. [Oh god...she's gonna beat the crap outta me now for sure. Probably thinks I'm some pervert or something. Must leave!] Akane never followed, which pretty much surprised everybody.

"No! The fair Tendo Akane has once again failed from willing herself against the foul sorceror's magic!" Kuno raised his bokken and struck. The wall which had a Shampoo-shaped hole was now...rubble.

"Akane! Did you like...make a love declaration to Ranma or something? You didn't hit him!" Yuka said, eyes widened.

"Yeah! Go Akane!" Sayuri screamed.

"Ranma that sly dog. Congrats Akane!" Hiroshi laughed.

"IT'S NOTHING LIKE THAT!!" Akane suddenly shouted. "I just happened to see who's at fault this time! What's wrong with that?!" Everyone snickered, but decided to leave it at that. Suddenly she recalled what Ranma had thought after Shampoo glomped the living daylights out of him. 'I wish I can hug Akane...even kiss...' Akane packed up her stuff as she thought, and when she left, she couldn't supress the blood that was rushing up her face. She gave way, and she was once again beet red. 'I would like to kiss you too, Ranma, even if it's only a dream.'

Nabiki was intrigued at the events that just occured in Furinkan High. 'Hrm,' she thought, 'this is definitely new. I'll check into this now.'

Ukyo was frozen stiff. A few boys waved in front of her face, although she didn't notice. The okonomiyaki she was cooking sooned turned black and the people quickly disposed of the okonomiyaki before a fire started off, and Ukyo didn't notice a thing. Her eyes were wide, her mouth agape, with traces of saliva running down the side of her mouth. 'Oh. My. God. This isn't happening. Akane punting Shampoo not Ranma? This is definitely not good.' Twenty minutes later, Ukyo was outside the classroom holding two pails of water on her two hands.

* * *

Duck 1: Darn, it's raining again. (Notices Shampoo in cat form). Now what kind of bird is that?

Duck 2: Look #1, just because it's in the air don't mean it's a bird.

Duck 1: Yeah well blame that on the chief duck.

Duck 2: Whatever. Anyway that animal happens to be a cat.

Duck 1: Oh right. So what in teh heck is up with flying objects these days.

Duck 4 (er..Mousse): SHAMPOO!!!!

Duck 3: Oh boy, that duck with glasses sure appears out of nowhere once he sees that cat. Shampoo, Mousse...how odd. *chuckles*

Shampoo: *swipe*!

Mousse: Ow...

* * *

NOTES: I feel like this chapter isn't really well written (but school's started, so I don't have much time to write), but I hope the plot is still understandable. And my humor...well...hehe *sweatdrops*. Anyway, Read and Review! Thank y'all!


	3. No need for bacon

**Inner Child**  
by Darth Wraith 

Disclaimer: Ranma 1/2 is not mine. 

' ' - thoughts | " " - speaking  
[ ] -Ranma's thoughts, heard by Akane

* * *

"Whew, what an interesting day," Hiroshi said, whistling.

"Yeah," Ranma answered. [Especially after realizing that Akane is actually reasonable this time! Finally!] Akane, who was still with her friends somewhere else in the school, fought the urge to burst out in anger, unless she wanted lots of embarrassment.

"Say," Daisuke asked, "what's with Akane today? She did not hit you at all. I mean, SHE...did NOT...hit YOU...even though she was ANGRY! I mean...aren't you usually the target of her anger?" 

Ranma scratched at the back of his head, as he usually does, and shrugged his shoulders. "Well, it's better now that she has reason. *snickers* I mean, at least now she's not uncute and such a jock, though she is still kinda a macho tomboy." Ranma gasped in surprise that he actually made an attempt at complimenting Akane when not faced with a life and death situation. He sharply turned his head left and right, looking for any signs of red chi. There was none. Hiroshi and Daisuke both widened their eyes.

"Um..you know..." Daisuke started.

"...that was the first time..." Hiroshi muttered.

"YOU actually COMPLIMENTED..er..sort of...Akane!" They both chimed in at the last part of the sentence. Ranma kept walking, oblivious to what they just said.

"Oi Ranma!"

Ranma jumped up. "Huh! Wh..what?" He glared at Hiroshi.

"Never mind! Come on Daisuke, let's go, and let Ranma muse about Akane. I tell you, they are seriously the most whacked out couple I've ever met. They love each other by insults and beatings instead of hugs and kisses."

Daisuke looked back at Ranma, and quickly turned back to Hiroshi, noting Ranma's red face and a strong sense of danger for himself and Hiroshi. "Um," he muttered, sweatdropping, "you sure that's love? It's kinda..uh..masochistic? In any case, let's get the hell outta here." Hiroshi sensed Daisukes urgency. Seeing the subtle signal made by Daisuke, they ran like the wind.

"Grrr...you two! GET BACK HERE!!!" Ranma chased after his two fleeing friends. [Gee Akane, you really like to embarrass me don't you.]

* * *

Akane managed to ease off her temper after hearing Ranma's latest thought. Yuka just stared at Akane as if she got high on pot.

"What?" Akane asked, suspiciously looking at Yuka. Sayuri just laughed.

"Oh, Akane, you're just so dense. Did you realize that you really defended Ranma this time, and that your mallet actually hit someone other than Ranma? Flaming, as well!"

Akane thought, and soon warmth flowed through her cheeks, turning it a bright red. "Well, it was very obvious that Shampoo jumped on Ranma and not the other way around!" 'Lame,' she thought.

Both of Akane's friends facefaulted. Yuka recovered first. "You're one thick-headed person, you know that? That isn't the first time Shampoo glomped at Ranma. Actually, if I remember correctly, Ranma glomped Shampoo a whopping ZERO times!" Sayuri laughed like a maniac (not Kodachi style, heaven forbid!) and Yuka laughed light-heartedly. Akane's eyebrow twitched ever so slightly.

"Fine maybe I was wrong a couple of-"

"Make that a couple thousand" Sayuri interrupted Akane.

"Whatever. Just because I didn't hit him doesn't mean I fell head over heels for him. We just had a little..."

"Fun?" Sayuri said, doing the 'quote quote' finger actions.

Akane really wished that Ranma said that so she can whip out her mallet and bash him for being insulting. Too bad this time it was her best friend that said it. "Agreement," she corrected.

"Who cares. It's been an interesting day. Let's go shopping for a bit," Yuka suggested.

"Sure thing."

[Gee Akane, you really like to embarrass me don't you.] Akane looked out the gates, and noticed Ranma chasing two fleeing boys. 'Hiroshi and Daisuke...no surprise. And you Ranma, what are you talking about. You like embarrassing me as well.' The three girls went towards the Furinkan Mall (er...made that up ^_^).

* * *

"Hiya Kasumi-san," Ranma stepped in the dojo, "I'm home!"

"Hi there Ranma-kun. How was your day?" Kasumi smiled at Ranma (What else can she do? Scream 'bloody murder'?)

"Same as usual." Ranma quickly dismissed himself and started towards his room. Kasumi though, knew better, though she wasn't the type to interfere. 'You're making progress Ranma-kun.'

Ranma walked up the stairs and proceeded down the corridor. He stole a glimpse at Akane's room. Empty. Ranma then proceeded to his room.

Outside in the backyard, a black piglet with a yellow bandana was staring up Akane's room. 'Akane-san,' it thought, 'Once again love has cured me of my directional disorder. Although with side effects such as ending up in the Tendo Dojo almost all the time...not that I mind.' The pig blushed.

* * *

"P-chan! There you are!" Akane picked up P-chan and snuggled it close to her body. P-chan bweed in pleasure. She went back to the house with P-chan. "I'm back!"

"Oh hi Akane! How was your day?" Kasumi smiled at Akane. (hehe)

"Weird. But overall pretty good. Why?" Akane looked at Kasumi with a slight hint of suspicion.

"Oh nothing, Ranma's back just to let you know."

"Ok. And your point?" Akane said without emotion. P-chan bweed again. "Don't worry P-chan, we'll be in our room soon."

"Nothing. Don't worry Akane, I won't tell anyone. I promise." Akane blinked, surprised that Kasumi was very much aware of her fake nonchalance. She tried to be devoid of any friendship with Ranma through her accustomed anger, but it didn't work. Akane nodded dumbly and proceeded towards her room. P-chan had a worried look. "Bwee!"

Akane looked at the pig and smiled. "Don't worry P-chan. Kasumi won't tell, but honestly she puts on such a facade. Thank god she's not like Nabiki or else she'll be spreading rumors of me and Ranma, I mean, all I did was just defending him from another one of that Chinese bimbo's glomps."

'What?!' Ryoga thought, 'No! This isn't right! Akane's supposed to hurt Ranma each time she's angry, whether it's his fault or some others! If this goes on, they might eventually fall in love with each other! I won't allow that to happen!' Ryoga jumped out of Akane's arms and headed towards Ranma's room. 'Saotome! Anger will guide me to you! Damn you for trying to force upon her! Heh, Akane always blames Ranma for any of my mistakes. I'll make sure she does that again!' The pig bweed evilly.

* * *

Ranma finished changing after doing some katas. He opened the door to find a fuming black pig at his feet. "P-chan. What a surprise!" He sneered. In response the pig latched onto his fingers via. fangs.

"Yow!! Stupid hunk of bacon!" He shook his hand violently, while trying to pry the pig off his fingers. He didn't notice Akane who came out of her room. Seeing P-chan being shaken and beaten around like a tamboruine, she stormed over to Ranma and bopped him on the head.

"Geez Akane! What the hell did you do that for?! The pig attacked me!" Ranma rubbed his head. At least his hand was free from pork mouth.

"Right. You mean you're picking on P-chan again right?! Honestly jealous over a pig. I wonder how many times I said this!" Akane shouted. Then she had an idea. "What is your problem with P-chan anyway?! He's just a cute widdle pig." P-chan bweed happily, head resting on Akane's bosom.

Ranma growled in anger. [Damn you Akane, I can't tell you! If Ryoga finds out I'm so dead! Damn him and honor. I gave my word that I won't tell you about his pig-curse, since I caused it. And he has to take advantage by sleeping with you. Of course I'm jealous! But how the hell am I gonna say that?! You'll just laugh at me! Damn you Ryoga...] "Heh...no problem. And how many times did I tell you that I wasn't jealous over a pig! Hell let him sleep with you for all I care. I don't know why that pig's so attached to you! You're nothing more than a macho tomboy!" Ranma hmmphed triumphantly, and then realized that Akane was gone. He scratched his head in confusion. Shrugging, he went downstairs to find some food to eat, all the while muttering about how he prefered pork stew.

Akane on the other hand suddenly felt nervous. It wasn't the fact that what Ranma said completely contradicted what he was thinking that made her nervous. It was hearing what Ranma thought that she felt rather numb. Instinctively she loosened the grip on P-chan and set him down on her bed. She went out of her room towards the kitchen. She didn't notice an irritated Ranma who was raiding the refrigiator. Ranma himself did not notice Akane going out from the kitchen with a cup of warm water. As Akane walked towards her room, she noticed P-chan looking away from her. Perfect. She quickly splashed the water on P-chan, hoping to kami that Ranma was just being an idiot that he was.

A couple seconds later, a naked Ryoga was trembling on Akane's bed. Time seemed to freeze as Ryoga looked in horror to see Akane's angered and shocked face. Akane was too shocked to say anything. The only thing she could think of was to scream.

[What the hell?!] Ranma sharply closed the refrigerator, slightly flustered that he couldn't find anything to eat and now Akane was screaming. Much like the time when she walked in on him, both naked. [Oh no,] Ranma thought, [she found out.]

Soun and Genma were playing shogi when they heard the scream. "My little Akane! Oh no!" Soun glared at Ranma, but Ranma was already rushing up towards her room. Soun followed. Kasumi put a hand over her mouth in silent shock. She too, walked towards Akane's room, knife still in hand.

Ranma was the first to reach the scene. He saw Akane holding a mallet and a trembling Ryoga who was backed away in the corner of Akane's bed. [Oh my God. She really did find out!] He felt like fainting, but as he was a martial artist he didn't faint.

Soun rushed in after, and saw the same scene as Ranma. He soon used a demon head to intimidate Ryoga and chide him for trying to rape Akane when an "Oh my!" was heard and Kasumi started to faint. Soun caught Kasumi in time. Setting her down gently, he proceeded to demon head Ryoga when Ranma stopped him.

"Let Akane handle this. If she can't handle it, I'll be there. Don't worry." The seriousness of Ranma's voice was enough to calm Soun down. He carried Kasumi towards her bed, all the while creating waterfalls.

Akane got over her inital shock, and that shock was soon replaced with pure anger. Her aura was red like wildfire. It was something even Ranma has never seen when he got her mad. Ranma and Ryoga gulped. Finally she spoke...er screamed. "GIVE ME ONE GOOD REASON I SHOULDN'T KILL YOU!"

Ryoga, wild with fear, said, "Please Akane, let me explain...it's that Saotome's fault! I don't know what he did, but I know he's up to no good, so I was here to protect you." Noticing Ranma, he lowered his eyebrows. "Saotome! I'm gonna kill you!!!" But before he could do that, Akane's glare turned even more sinister, causing Ryoga to cower back again.

"What do you mean Saotome! What did he do?! And what the hell are you thinking! You try to protect me by taking advantage of me as some cute pet?!" Ryoga was at a loss of words. "Damn you Ranma! You deny me happiness as a pig! YOU MADE MY LIFE TEN TIMES WORSE THAN HELL! GO AND DIE! SHI SHI HOKOD-" before he could complete his move, Akane swung the blazing, crackling, frosty (fire, lightning, and cold :P) mallet at Ryoga. Akane released her mallet and collapsed, crying. "Why was I so stupid!" Spinning to Ranma she demanded in an eerily cold voice. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Ranma couldn't find a reason. "I'm..I'm so sorry. It's just that...it's just for honor! DAMN IT I DIDN'T KNOW RYOGA WOULD DO SOMETHING LIKE THIS! IF I DIDN'T MAKE SUCH AN HONOR I'D EXPOSE HIM RIGHT AWAY!" [Aw man, I just had to burst at Akane now. Oh well, I sorta explained. Please don't cry Akane...you have no idea how much I hate to see you cry.] Reaching out with his hand he wiped Akane's tears away. "Aw man don't be such a crybaby. You're a tomboy! Tomboy's don't cry!" Ranma tried cheering her up. In response he got a fierce hug from Akane, whose tears were streaming anew. 'I'm so sorry Ranma,' she thought, 'I should've known you were trying to protect me. I was just too stupid to realize that P-chan was Ryoga. I'm sorry Ranma, I'm so very sorry.....' She cried out loud, so loud Ranma swore he could've gone deaf. Ranma just wrapped his arms around her, soothing her. [I better shut up now. Let Akane cry her mind out. She'll feel better, I hope. If only I could say I love you, but then my stupid mouth would probably say macho uncute tomboy or something...*sigh*]

Too bad Akane didn't listen to his thoughts this time. She was too shocked and too sad to bother listening. She didn't care she was holding on to Ranma, or that she was being held by him. Actually, she liked the comfort. 'Ranma, I do have an idea how much you hate to see me cry, so I'll try not to cry now. And...I wish I can say I love you now, but...I'm still afraid...' She willed herself not to cry, and finally, reluctantly she let go of the embrace. "Thanks Ranma, I needed that," she said, smiling weakly. Too bad Ranma can't read minds.

"Yeah, no problem. Take a rest Akane. You really need to sleep off the stress now." Ranma answered. [Hey! No foot-in-mouth!]

Akane mentally laughed. 

* * *

NOTES: I'm sorry for those Ryoga fans out there, but I just watched an episode with Ryoga and P-chan. For me, there's just something about Ryoga that I hate. Like sometimes Ryoga's cool, and sometimes he's a total pain in the butt. Unfortunately he was the latter when I wrote this. I'm also sorry that I can't let them know that they love each other yet...aren't I evil XD. In any case, read and review! Thank y'all!


	4. Uh oh

**Inner Child**  
by Darth Wraith 

Disclaimer: Ranma 1/2 is not mine. 

' ' - thoughts | " " - speaking  
[ ] -Ranma's thoughts, heard by Akane

* * *

It was dinnertime. Akane has just woken up from an eventless sleep after the scene with Ryoga. She felt strangely detached; she never spoke a word during dinner, and half-heartedly ate her share. Of course, when she's this way, everyone in the dojo would look at Ranma with glares and suspicious looks, and this time was no exception. Soun broke the silence first.

"Ranma! I thought you said you'd take care of the situation!!" A demon head sprouted and rushed towards Ranma.

In a panic, Ranma protested, and in a situation like this, foot-in-mouth was inevitable. "I did! I didn't expect that tomboy to act all cold and stuff!" [Oh no...this is bad...well better than if I told the truth, or else Tendo-san would have me married me right away...hell no I ain't ready for that!] Nabiki simply rolled her eyes. Akane loudly sighed, which naturally made everyone turn to her.

"I'm fine, Daddy, don't worry about me...Ranma didn't do anything...not this time. Besides, it's all that piggish jerk's fault!" Akane said with a hint of acid on mentioning piggish. "Please excuse me. I think I'll go to bed again. I feel so sleepy for some weird reason. Good night everyone." She dismissed herself. Ranma could only watch in disbelief. He didn't expect the whole P-chan situation to be THAT serious.

[Poor Akane. I just wish that I could follow her and talk to her, but her stupid dad would just marry us on the spot if I did anything like that...as if it wasn't enough stress already.] Suddenly a sharp slap on his back regained his thoughts. He turned around to see an irritated looking Genma.

"Hey boy! As her fiancée you should go with her and take care of her!" he scowled.

[Hrm..that means I can go with Akane now...but then they'd still be suspicious if I said yes on the first try...ah hah!]. "Feh! Why should I? She can take care of herself...she is a macho martial artist after all...hyuk hyuk."

Soun narrowed his eyes. "And just what did you mean by that?" Ranma ignored him. Then Soun produced the most demonic looking head ever to behold. "HUH?!" 

Ranma immediately went up the stairs to go to Akane's room. [Got rid of them, thank God.] 

* * *

Akane was ready to sleep once again when Ranma knocked on the door.

"Come in," she drawled.

"Hey 'Kane," Ranma smirked, closing the door.

"Hi...and uh...I appreciate it."

"Huh? Do what?" Ranma raised an eyebrow.

'Oh no! Not again! I can't let the mind-reading secret out now!' "Uh...nothing! Never mind!"

Ranma frowned. "Akane, is there something wrong?"

"No! Why?!" Akane was surprised at the volume of her voice.

"Look, just tell me what's wrong ok? It's not like I haven't helped you so many times before."

"No."

"Sheez, so uncute, think you can solve everything yourself, then you come whining to me when you can't help yourself." Ranma shook his head.

*Slap!* *ba-bump* *ba-bump* Ranma widened his eyes, hands on his cheek, recalling the fateful moment where Akane slapped him. It was painful, real painful. Even more so than Ryoga's Shi Shi Hokodan. It was so emotionally painful that even Ranma thought he could cast out a perfect Shi Shi Hokodan right at this moment. Instead, he sat there, silent. Akane cracked, "So is that all you think of me?! Some damsel on distress!? Sure I may be stubborn. Sure I may be uncute, so what?! I'm a MARTIAL ARTIST TOO! I STRIVE TO BE THE BEST I CAN! IF YOU'RE GONNA BE SUCH A JERK ABOUT BEING SUPERIOR OVER ME THEN GO AHEAD! IT'S NOT LIKE I HAD A CHANCE TO BE BETTER THAN YOU! YOU'RE BETTER THAN ME AT FIGHTING, AT POPULARITY, HELL EVEN BETTER THAN ME AT COOKING! WHY THE HELL DO YOU NEED A FIANCÉE LIKE ME IF YOU'RE BETTER THAN ME AT EVERYTHING?!" Finally Akane's tears could not hold back anymore. It flowed like a waterfall, almost rivaling Soun's, but one of breaking sadness.

Ranma slumped his shoulder. He felt as if a ton of bricks just fell on him. Those words were real harsh, and Ranma felt every sting and bite each time Akane said something about herself Ranma insulted. He looked at her crying face. [Don't cry, Akane...Garrh!!! I'm such a loser and a jerk...there you are, just trying to be yourself...be the best you can...and I come and ruin your life. Damn it. Why, among all persons, does it have to be you I fall in love to? Why? WHY?! WHY AM I ALWAYS HURTING YOUR FEELINGS!? I just wish...I can find the courage to say I love you. I was gonna say it tonight...but me and my big mouth. DAMN THIS FOOT-IN-MOUTH DISEASE! But now...I don't think I can. Because of this, I'll probably receive another mallet blow, or even worse, a slap, saying that I'm toying around with her feelings. I..I'm worse than Ryoga...I don't deserve any of your kindness Akane.] 

A pained expression covered his face; devoid of any smirk or confidence...just raw emotional pain. Sadly, he said, "Akane...I..I'm so sorry I ruined your life....I'm sorry I call you uncute macho jock tomboy chick....I'm sorry for not having enough courage to push off my other fiancées...I think if I leave, you will be happier. Life would return to normal, and you can pursue your martial arts again..." When he received no answer, he stood up, and proceeded to the door. He didn't care as a single drop of tear flowed down his cheek, dripping to the floor. "...bye Akane...you...you'll hold a place in my heart. Forever."

Akane was too numb to say anything. She digested what he thought and what he said. Slowly, she reached out and grabbed Ranma's hand. Ranma turned over, and Akane was surprised to see red eyes and a few drops of tears running down his face. She too, felt like crying again, but she managed to hold back her tears. With much effort, she finally pleaded, "Don't leave Ranma. Please?" 'I love you,' she mentally added. She chided herself for not being able to say it out loud, in fear for Ranma rejecting her.

Ranma looked at Akane. [Geez, you're so pretty, I wonder why I call you uncute. But...I have to leave...she's probably just pitying me or something.]

"No, I'm not Ranma....please stay."

Ranma widened his eyes. "What?! I didn't say anything just now!" [What the? Is she reading my mind?]

Akane knew this time Ranma wasn't going to be fooled by some dumb excuse. "Ranma, I have to tell you something. Hear me out, ok? Don't interrupt me or anything got that?"

"Are...are you reading my mind or something?" Ranma asked with a hint of shock.

"...Yes...this is what happened..." Akane explained her meeting with Eggplant at the carnival and her temporary ability to read a selected target's mind. Ranma gaped. [All my innermost thoughts...were heard by her?!]

Akane sighed, and nodded.

"...Oh my goodness......."

* * *

NOTES: Sorry for the lack of humor. If this is a bit too angsty for you or you just wanna have a little lightening-up (er..sort of), read on, otherwise...STOP! In any case, once you're done, please read and review. Thanks! I'd actually recommend you read everything though, but it's up to you ^_^

* * *

Pig 1: Har har! This grain is top-notch! I bet it came from Australia!

Pig 2: ...You are in Australia. We're known as air-pork...

Pig 1: Duhhh....oh yeah! So we can fly? I've seen it happen!

Pig 3: Sheez...what an idiot. Of course not! And you must be dreaming again.

Pig 2: *snickers*

Pig 1: I swear! There! Look! A flying pig!

Pig 2: Yeah right, I'm not falling for that stupid trick of yours again. Last time you said that I nearly became somebody's breakfast.

Pig 1: I'm not joking!

Pig 2: *sweatdrops* Will you cut it out?!

*WHAM!*

Pig 3: Wow...#1 was actuallly right this time around. What's this? Oh a black piglet. Now that's rare. And what's with that yellow scarf thingy?

Pig 1: *groans* Damn...(looks at P-chan)...who the hell are you?

P-chan: SAOTOME! I SWEAR I WILL HUNT YOU TO THE ENDS OF THE EARTH AND GUT YOU AND DEEP FRY YOU AND MAKE SPARE RIBS OUT OF YOU! (gets whacked by Pig 3). WHO DID THAT?!

Pig 3: Shut up, Sow Tomato or whatever the hell your name is. I'm not gonna spend time with another psychotic porker. We got one already, we don't need two.

P-chan: YOU DARE SAY THAT AGAIN?! (Pig 3 says it again)...DAMN YOU...DIE YOU ALL! SHI SHI HOKO-OW!

Farm owner: (throws a rock and hits P-chan) Shut up back there! Stupid porkers...maybe I should have double portion pork ribs tomorrow night...


	5. Love Declaration?

**Inner Child**  
by Darth Wraith 

Disclaimer: Ranma 1/2 is not mine. 

' ' - thoughts | " " - speaking  
[ ] -Ranma's thoughts, heard by Akane

* * *

"...Oh my goodness......" Ranma was at a loss for words.

"I'm sorry...I should've told you earlier...." Akane felt like crying.

"I always thought that I loved you!"

Akane widened her eyes and said, "Me too!"

*smooch* *smooch*

"NOOO THIS CANNOT HAPPEN! DIE RANMA/AKANE!!!" (Enter every fiancée/suitor). Ranma and Akane nod, and they form Rankane, the golden mighty morphin power ranger who blasts them all away.

THE END!

* * *

NOTES: Whew finally the story's complete! What a masterpiece...hyuk hyuk... R&R! 

* * *

NOTE 2: JUST KIDDING! Hehehehe...I felt like putting a gag ending ^_^. And now...let the REAL story continue..... 

* * *

"...Oh my goodness..." Ranma was at a loss for words.

"I'm sorry...I should've told you earlier...." Akane was on the verge of tears. "...how could I do something so stupid as to eavesdrop on your thoughts...." Suddenly she felt a warm sensation on her shoulders. She looked to see Ranma's hands resting on her shoulders. Instincts told her to punt Ranma, but common sense told her that the situation is precarious and one wrong move could mean bye-bye to their relationship.

~~~~~~~~

"Geez Akane! Ranma is TOUCHING YOU! Hit that pervert already!" Instinct shouted.

"Fool, can't you see that Ranma's only trying to comfort her?" Common Sense growled at Instinct. "Akane, please control yourself. Ranma's just trying to take care of you."

"You're such an idiot Common Sense. You don't seem to understand that for the past few hundred thousand times she's punted Ranma for touching her."

"Instinct! Geez! You're so thick-headed aren't you!"

"Wanna fight it out, punk?!"

"Bring it on!"

The battle raged for a few moments, and finally Common Sense planted a 'foot' on Instinct, smirking. "Now, let nature take its course."

~~~~~~~~

In other words, Akane was in turmoil whether to bash Ranma or to accept his warm, concerned touch. Eventually she gave in, and willed herself to enjoy while she can, which really wasn't very hard to do. She looked up at Ranma's face.

"Don't worry about it Akane. I've no secrets to keep from you, so there's really no reason why I should be mad at you. Although I still kinda feel weird that you can read my thoughts."

"Really now..." Akane, in better spirits, evilly grinned.

"Urm...yeah?" Ranma sweatdropped. He smiled nervously. [What is she up to now?]

"Nothing much. Go to sleep. We've had enough excitement for one night." Ranma yawned in response.

"Ok..." he said between the yawn, "good night Akane. And sweet dreams."

Akane inwardly chuckled. 'It depends on what you dream about Ranma...' 

* * *

Dreamland....

It was sunset, and it was Akane and Ranma on the beach. In fact, they were the only ones on the beach. No signs of Soun, Genma, Kasumi and Nabiki, and even the fiancées were all gone. It was just them, sitting together peacefully, devoid of any trash-talking and mallets.

"Wow Akane...this is so...great...so romantic...so peaceful...so fiancé-free." Ranma looked at Akane's frame. Tomboyish, indeed, but wholly a woman.

"Mmmm..." Akane replied, who studied Ranma's well-developed muscular body. Not like those on steroids or body-building, but enough to give him an intimidating yet a non-bloated look.

They searched each other, and when their eyes met, they both turned away quickly, while shades of red covered their faces. It's a good thing they couldn't see, but the crimson sunset camoflauged the blush anyway.

"Uh..." they both started. Ranma laughed.

"You...you're such a tomboy...yet so beautiful...what a woman." Akane chuckled at the weird compliment, but liked it nevertheless. Meanwhile a wind blew around the beach. The pine trees swayed as if singing the lullaby, and Akane's hair rippled. Ranma gulped at the sight.

"You're so weird, Ranma." Ranma regained focus and scowled at Akane.

"What's that supposed to mean??"

"You're such an insensitive idiot, and at the same time you're so caring and so determined, but not possessive." Ranma smirked.

"Of course! That's me, SaotoMEE!"

"Baka..."

"Kawaiikune..."

"Hentai..."

"Kawaiikune..."

"Can't you think of anything else?" Akane stuck out her tongue.

"Errrrrrrr...." Ranma scratched his head, slightly annoyed that he couldn't find any other insult besides kawaiikune. But...he had this...

"Beautiful. Akane, Ashiteru..." Akane's eyes softened. She felt the tears glazing her eyes. 

"I'm sorry! I take that back!" Ranma panicked. Akane smiled.

"Tears of happiness, baka... and I love you too."

Ranma felt like he was the happiest man alive. Ever so slowly he reached towards Akane. Akane did likewise. The lips drew closer, and finally, at the climatic moment...

The world turned black.

* * *

NOTES: NOW it's the real end of the chapter ^_^. Sorry but still no love declaration yet. It's a bit short as well..but an update will soon come! In any case, r & r thank you! 


	6. Yup

**Inner Child**  
by Darth Wraith 

Disclaimer: Ranma 1/2 is not mine. 

' ' - thoughts | " " - speaking  
[ ] -Ranma's thoughts, heard by Akane

* * *

Akane woke up, vividly remembering the dream Ranma had. She loved it very much; the thought of it made her face redder than a rose. She wondered how Ranma felt about it, and was doubly curious to why the dream got interrupted. But she remembered like the last dream...just as Ukyo was about to kiss Ranma, the dream stopped. Akane sighed. 'Guess he thought it was a nightmare...'

Just then she heard voices outside. A female Ranma was shouting to Genma.

"Damn it Oyaji! Why did ya wake me up!?" Akane was surprised at the outburst. She leaned closer to the door to hear more clearly.

"We got training to do, boy! Don't get lazy just because you live in a house now!"

"But among all times why now?! I just had the best dream ever!" Akane gasped. 'He enjoyed it! So that's why the dream was interrupted...it's because of Saotome-san! I wish it could be real life though...'

"What dream could be so good for you to actually refuse training? I know you like the Art, boy, but..." Genma looked at Ranma quizzically.

[Uh oh...can't tell Pops about me and Akane...he'll get us married in no time! Hell no! I ain't ready to marry Akane! But boyfriend...that's a different sto..EEP! I FORGOT! She can read my thoughts!] Akane giggled and sighed a lover's sigh. She opened the door and went outside.

"Hehe, Pops. You won't ever believe it if I told you." Akane saw Genma who by now was practically chasing Ranma demanding what he dreamt about. She shook her head, wondering whether Ranma was schizophrenic or not. "Good morning onee-chan."

"Good morning Akane-chan." Kasumi frowned..I mean smiled at Akane.

"Good morning there sister." Nabiki was holding some paper, not deviating her eyes when she said good morning.

"Hi Kasumi, Nabiki, Tomboy!" Akane gave Ranma a smash on the head. Kasumi covered her mouth and giggled slightly. Nabiki didn't notice.

"Dang..." [You hit hard, Akane, geez! Anyway good morning.] Akane giggled. Ever so slightly she waved at Ranma, just enough so that the meddling fathers or calculating Nabiki didn't see.

[You know, I don't find it hard when it comes to thinking. It's easy for me to think whatever I want without being bashed by that crazy mallet of yours. I swear, it gets more dangerous every day. Sooner or later it's probably gonna be filled with toxic spikes.] To an outsider, it seems like Ranma was being spaced out, seemingly looking at nowhere. But Akane knew more than meets the eye. She couldn't stop herself from laughing at Ranma's description of the mallets she conjured.

Everyone looked at her with raised eyebrows. Ranma did likewise, though it's only for show.

"What's so funny?" Kasumi asked.

"Huh? Oh nothing!" Akane smiled (mostly to Ranma). Soun, who was uncannily good at catching moments of what he thought were romantic gestures, saw the smile. Nabiki put another tally on a piece of paper as Soun started his 4729th waterfall.

"Saotome-kun! What happy days!" Soun patted Genma's back.

"Indeed, indeed! Now that smile can lead to something more!" Genma laughed. "Come on, a game of shogi to celebrate! Hahahah! My rules as well!"

"Yes! Let'....wait...your rules?!" Soun's experssion darkened.

"Yep! Rule #1! No cheating! Rule #2: Genma Saotome always wins!" Mass facefault ensued. The two fathers went off to their own little world to play another 48 hours of shogi.

Akane rolled her eyes. "Anyway...I was laughing because of a joke I heard yesterday."

"Oh? What is it?" Nabiki for the first time today looked at a human being in the eye.

"Uh...." Akane felt nervous. 'Dang! I forgot what I was supposed to think about!' "Uh...why did the chicken cross the road?"

Mass facefault ensued again. 

"Ite..." Ranma grumbled. "Face-faulting hurts if you do it too much. **Folks, DO NOT TRY THIS AT HOME!**"

"But we are home and we're trying it." Nabiki said matter-of-factly.

Mass facefault ensued YET again.

"Are you wanting to give all of us plastic surgeries?" Akane growled, recovering from the third face-fault. "I suggest doctors, not bashing your face on the floor. Let's go to school Ranma." Ranma shook his head and followed Akane out of the door. Kasumi grinned. "They're getting along so well! It must be that Eggplant guy who helped them out."

Nabiki looked at the couple leaving the dojo. "Ranma has only been malleted once in 2 days. That's quite an achievement. Hmmph! I'll find out what's going on, Akane and Ranma, just you wait! You ain't keeping any secrets from me!"

* * *

Akane was walking on the sidewalk, while Ranma, as usual was walking on the fence. For the first time, their walk was rather peaceful. Not even the old lady who kept splashing Ranma was there. [Must be sleeping,] Ranma thought, chuckling.

"Hey Ranma?"

"Hrm?"

"Um..." Akane tried to speak coherently but the flames on her faces were on the way. "Uh..."

Ranma raised an eyebrow. "Yes?"

"Uh...about this morning..."

Ranma grinned. "Oh. I thought about what I dreamt last night huh? I meant it, I liked it."

Akane smiled. Suddenly a devious idea formed in her mind. She didn't tell Ranma about dreaming his dreams, so she decided to play a little game. "So...what exactly happened between the two of us?"

"Hehe Akane," Ranma giggled. "I ain't thinking about it this time. It's nothing special."

"Oh..." Akane looked meek. 'Nothing special, he says. It's too good to be true.'

"...I mean...you won't care anyway. I thought it was special." Ranma finished. Akane instantly perked up. 'Oh yes I do Ranma...'

"Just tell me. What happened?"

"You're such a busybody. Actually that's pretty girly." Ranma and Akane laughed.

"Oh no more tomboy?"

"Pssh in your dreams!"

"Ah well."

"Yeah." Silence followed for a short moment. Then they turned around to each other at the exact same time.

"Uh..." they both started.

"You go first Akane."

"No it's ok. You go."

"I did last time. Now it's your turn." Ranma stuck out his tongue.

"Fine," Akane stuck out hers. "I...I...I...I"

"Eye? What about eyes?" Ranma hopped down next to Akane. Both blushed slightly at the sudden nearness.

"I..as in me...baka..."

"Hehe...anyway...you were saying...?"

"I...heardthatyoudidn'tmindbeingaboyfriend..."

Ranma smiled evilly. "What?"

"Iheardthatyoudidn'tmindbeingaboyfriend."

"Huh?"

Akane's frustration grew. Ranma laughed as he dodged Akane's backpack.

"You baka! Ok...I...heard...that...you...didn't...mind...being...a...boyfriend. There." Akane turned away from Ranma.

Ranma was speechless. "Boy...boyfriend?"

Akane sighed. Ranma spun her around. "I...Iwouldlikeitifyoubemygirlfriend?"

"What?"

"Iwantgirlfriendyoubemine."

"WHAT?!"

Ranma smacked his forehead, annoyed that Akane got back at him. Suddenly he turned solemn which made Akane jump.

"I...I love you Akane. I'd like it if you became my girlfriend."

Akane took his hand. "Why not?" she smirked. "After all, I'm a Tendo girl. And...I would like it if you were my boyfriend."

"You and your ego." Ranma suddenly leaned forward and planted a light kiss on Akane's nose. [I MISSED! GEEZ!]

Akane's developing blush suddenly flared up so much she swore it could've caught on fire. 'He...he kissed me!' Then her experssion darkened. "ON MY NOSE?! You're such a bad kisser Ranma....wait...that's actually a good thing. I guess you didn't kiss your other fiancées after all."

But Ranma was busy making holes on the street with his head. [Man..that was sooo embarrassing....] Suddenly when he was about to bang his head again he felt only something soft and gentle. Akane's hand. He looked up at her, who immediately placed a kiss on Ranma's chin.

Instantly Ranma was restraining Akane as she tried to bash herself on the floor. After a few minutes they both recovered.

"We have got to learn the art of kissing," Ranma mused.

"Yeah seriously. But I don't mind." Akane laughed.

"Mmm....this is even better than learning the Moko Takabisha. Oh no, the gates of Furinkan are at sight. And this means another annoying day with Kuno..."

Akane sighed. "Ranma?"

"Yes?"

"I...I love you too." Akane suddenly cried and flung herself onto Ranma. Ranma could only blink in amazement. [She..she loves me?! W..wow...] He placed his arms on Akane's back, as he buried his head on top of Akane's. 'I wish this could last forever,' Akane thought.

[Finally,] Ranma thought

"Mmmm..." Akane replied. They broke the hug. "Come on now, Ranma. We can't get gushy or else we're in deep trouble. Let's go to school." She gave Ranma's hand a quick squeeze as she proceeded to pound the living daylights of Kuno.

"I'm definitely not taking a shower again...." Ranma muttered.

* * *

TES: Whew! Finally they sorta declared their love for each other. But I'm not too good at WaFF...so if anybody has suggestions on improving the so-called Waffy part please say so on the reviews! Thanks! ^_^

Btw, this story is still not complete. Expect more! (And if you give suggestions on the Waff improvement I just might re update this chapter!)


End file.
